terrariafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Террария вики:Чат
Подробная справка по чату(англ.) В чате Террария вики подключены ChatPlugins, ChatOptions, ChatAnnouncements, ChatStatus, изменённые ChatInterwikiLinks и ChatTags. Здесь представлена полная справка по данным расширениям. Официальную справку по чату Вы можете посмотреть здесь. ChatPlugins При активации любой опции и нажатии "Save" чат перезагружается, так что будьте осторожны. Опции Multi PM и Multi kick не поддерживают миссклики — полупрозрачный блок/Blackout так и останется. Pings Справа же от строки с чекбоксом будет кнопка "(Settings)", где можно прописывать любые ключевые фразы. Сейчас является заменой аналога из Chat hacks. Multi PM Справа от options в топике появляется соответствующая кнопка, при нажатии появляется окно, где выбираете галочками юзеров, после нажатия "Start" появляется 1 новая комната с любым из выбранных, где пишете своё сообщение. Не волнуйтесь, оно дойдёт до всех (для надёжности можно два раза послать сообщение через кнопку); при ответах будут создаваться новые приватные комнаты. Multi kick Аналогично выше, также может с первого раза не сработать или сработать не на всех. Tab complete См. там. AFK button Также появляется кнопка "go afk" в топике. При нажатии ничего не происходит, поэтому используйте аналог из Chat hacks. Slash commands Аналогично Pings. Новые команды прописать нельзя благодаря великолепной работе стаффов Wikia. По умолчанию есть: */rules — Please read the Chat Rules! */slap — /me slaps you around a bit with a large trout */help — I need help! */coppa — - You must be 13 or older to legally have an account on Wikia. При активации chat hacks /rules и /slap отправляются в этом же виде (с косой чертой), /help и /coppa работают от хаков. ChatOptions Chat hacks Чтобы активировать команды, начинающиеся на , кликните на надпись "Options", пометьте флажком "Enable chathacks" и нажмите "Update!". Чтобы выключить их, уберите флажок и обновите окно чата через + , + + или . Список команд выдаётся системным сообщением по команде /help. Собственно, список: */afk /away — Уйти в афк. При этом вас не выпустит из этого режима, пока вы не напишете сообщение в общем канале. Введя повторно, можно выйти из него. */clear — Полностью очистить окно чата без возможности восстановления. Не работает в лс. Вместо команд выше можно воспользоваться кнопками, которые всплывают справа снизу в окне ввода сообщений при активации чатхаков. */nc — Выдаёт сообщение от вашего лица "Nobody cares" */devoice — Аналогично, "* ChanServ set channel mode -v Ваш ник или ник после команды". Команда из IRC, её значение , бесполезна. */coppa — Аналогично, " - You must be 13 or older to legally have an account on Wikia.". Напоминание о возрасте, с которого возможна регистрация аккаунта на Викия, который начинается с 13 лет. */silence — Аналогично, "People idle, enjoy the silence. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diT3FvDHMyo". Depeche Mode - Enjoy The Silence (Remastered Music Video) */self — Работает как дефолтная команда /me, только вместо ника пишет (undefined). Кроме этого, в верхнем блоке возле логотипа вики появится строка "Ping phrases (?)", при наводе курсора на которую всплывёт окно с ключевыми словами. По умолчанию там находится только ваш ник; новые слова можно дописывать каждый раз с новой строки. При появлении одного из ключевых слов в общем канале сообщение с ним выделится красным, а вам поступит короткое звуковое уведомление. Сейчас строка скрывается за логотипом, поэтому настроить без прибегания к или личному chat.css не удастся. Но работать будет. Окончание Tab-ом Функция, которая при нажатии Tab дописывает ник, если он есть в списке. При множественных нажатиях перебирает все возможные варианты из присутствующих. То есть, введя Ex и нажав Tab, скрипт будет заменять Ex на Example или любой другой ник, начинающийся на Ex. Если ввести Ex A и нажать Tab, то скрипт будет перебирать ники, начинающиеся именно на Ex A, ни больше ни меньше. Мульти ЛС Работает некорректно: Кнопка в правом нижнем углу. При клике появляется окно, куда вписывают ники через запятую и пробел, а дальше ничего полезного не происходит. Функция временно не работает, поэтому не выбирайте её. Мультикик Кнопка в правом нижнем углу. При клике появляется окно, куда вписывают ники через запятую и пробел. Kick! кикает участников из чата. С вашей стороны может выглядеть, будто выкинуло только одного юзера, но на деле весь введённый список. Использование возможно только модераторами. Строка поиска В правом верхнем углу возле вашего ника появляется окошко с кнопкой, куда вписывают предмет поиска. При нажатии кнопки или Enter открывается новое окно с адресом типа special:Search?search=Ткань&fulltext=0 . Адрес можно вставить после http://ru.terraria.wikia.com/wiki/ Перекрывает некоторые элементы топика, так что лучше не использовать. Запрет появления полосы прокрутки в при сообщении со спамом Если кто-то ввёл длинное сообщение в одну строку, то оно не переносится автоматически на новую, а продолжается до конца. При выборе флага скрипт добавляет к классу message свойство word-wrap: break-word , что, собственно, и делает автоматические переносы. Игнорирование URL в главном чате При активации скрывает юзера URL (чатбот в английской вики по Call of Duty) из общего списка и, вероятно, его сообщения, если вы находитесь в чате callofduty.wikia.com . Во всех остальных случаях функция выключена, а при попытке активации вы перестаёте видеть абсолютно все последующие сообщения. Прочее Также через окно ChatOptions можно изменить некоторые элементы чата: * Chat background — Цвет всех блоков, кроме заднего фона чата. * Self-post background — Цвет выделения вашего сообщения в общем потоке. * Surround — Цвет заднего фона чата. * Font colour — Цвет почти всего текста в чате. * Font family — Шрифт почти всего текста в чате. Список включённых: ** Arial Courier New Georgia Palatino Linotype Comic Sans Tahoma Trebushet MS Verdana Lucida Console Изменения подобным образом остаются до чистки кэша/кукисов браузера, поэтому модифицируйте своё окно через chat.css и chat.js. ChatAnnouncements Через команду /announce текст модераторы чата и выше могут посылать объявления, уведомления или предупреждения, которые будут выглядеть как системные сообщения от их лица. Полезно, если участники не видят в общем потоке их сообщений. ChatStatus В верхнем правом уголочке есть такая маленькая-маленькая кнопка, по нажатии можно выбрать статус, отличный от обычного Away. При активации Chat hacks и переходе в/уходе из афк статус сбивается. Доступные: *Нет на месте *На учёбе *На работе *Не беспокоить *Спит *Редактирует *Играет *Ест *Читает *Программирует ChatInterwikiLinks Некоторые ссылки можно сокращать через скрывающее. Список: *commons — *wikimedia — *wikipedia — **wp *ruwikipedia — **ruwp *youtube — https://www.youtube.com/watch?v= **yt *skype — skype: *steam — steam:// *banlog — http://ru.terraria.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/chatban?page=User: *mw — http://ru.terraria.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki: *en — http://terraria.wikia.com/wiki/ *gp — *rugp — ChatTags Если при первом заходе в чат или просто после обновления окна теги остались неизменными — повторно обновите окно или сбросьте кэш. Во всех тегах, взаимодействующих с любыми ссылками, убирайте http:// или https:// , иначе ничего работать не будет. В чате действует автовставка тегов когда вы начинаете их вводить. Список действующих: * acronymtТекст 1/tТекст2/acronym — Текст 2 * bТекст/b — Текст * iТекст/i — Текст * uТекст/u — Текст * sТекст/s — Текст * bigТекст/big — Текст * smallТекст/small — Текст * c="цвет"Текст/c color="цвет"Текст/color ** c="#00FF00"Текст/c — Текст color="blue"Текст/color — Текст * bg="цвет"Текст/bg ** bg="#FF0022"Текст/bg — Текст bg="green"Текст/bg — Текст * codeТекст/code — Текст * шрифта"Текст/font ** Script"Текст/font — Текст * leftТекст/left — Текст * rightТекст/right — Текст * spТекст/sp spoilerТекст/spoiler ** Так как onclick нельзя использовать без вмешательств в MediaWiki, то работу тега можно наблюдать . * spoiler1Текст/spoiler1 sp1Текст/sp1 ** Аналог Шаблон:Спойлер * supТекст/sup — Текст * subТекст/sub — Текст * spanstyleОписание стиля/styleТекст/span ** Описание стиля текста вручную. Описание должно выглядеть типа color:red; background-color:blue; text-shadow: 4px 4px 2px rgba(207, 80, 46, 1); то есть как бы оно выглядело в style="" Медиа * img="Ссылка" ** img="i.imgur.com/vgeRRaS.jpg" Вставляет в сообщение картинку, стараясь при этом ужать её до 300x300. Если надо вставить картинку с вики, воспользуйтесь * yt="Код" youtube="Код" ** yt="kqEqsd6IT2I" youtube="kqEqsd6IT2I" Видео c Youtube 420x315. * vk="Код1"="Код2"="Код3" ** vk="-99126464"="456245041"="66ad521bf7152338" Видео с ВКонтакте 455.25x270. * coub="Код" ** coub="9nqep" Коубы 480x270 * dm="Код" dailymotion="Код" ** dm="x4bytvb" dailymotion="x4bytvb" Видео с Dailymotion 480x270 * vimeo="Код" ** vimeo="181860627" Видео с Vimeo 480x270 * vine="Код" ** vine="5JIVe7h553u" Вайны 390x390 Не работают в лс и с текстом после тега без пробела * imgСсылка/img img Ссылка/img ** imghttp://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/terraria/images/9/92/Project.png/revision/latest/sc ale-to-width-down/400?cb=20130711221956&path-prefix=ru/img Картинка тех же размеров * scПолный код/sc sc Полный код/sc ** sc/sc Музыка с soundcloud, вставляется любой из двух форматов. Убирайте https: перед //w.soundcloud.com/player/?url= Можете менять параметры auto_play, hide_related, show_comments, show_user, show_reposts, visual